TheX122 Origins
Beginning: By February 2014, I wa$ on vacation and I wa$ bored. I decided to go on Youtube and watch $omeone el$e'$ reaction to a game that me and my buddy played in 2012 called $lender The Eight Page. I watched a Youtuber named Raedwulfgamer play it, and I found him hilariou$. After watching all hi$ $lender epi$ode$, I watched $ome of hi other Let'$ Play$ on a normal ba$i$. I al$o $tarted watching other Youtuber$ he recommended including: Markiplier, TheRPGMINX, and Yamima$h. After watching Markiplier, I al$o began watching Jack$epticeye. By April, I wa ob$e$$ed with becoming a gamer myelf. On May 17th 2014, I recorded a video with my computer'$ built in webcam which I pointed at my T.V $reen, where I played Galaga. Thi video wa not intended to be uploaded on Youtube, however, I ended up learning how to make a channel and upload video. I chooe the name The X, but the name wa taken, o I changed it to TheX12, but thi name wa taken a well, o I added a "2" to TheX12 and became TheX122. I alo tarted calling my ubcriber Recruit Tablet: By my 13th birthday on July 19th 2014, I got a Tablet for my birthday, and uploading became much more frequent. I did 7 video on my firt day with the Tablet. I ued thi Tablet for a very long time, over the period of the 6 month that I ued it, I had complaint about video quality. I had requet to get an IPAD or a capture card. I wanted to get an IPAD for Chritma a it would be eaier for ME to ue than the capture card. By December 2014, I topped recording with the tablet. IPAD 4: By Chritma day 2014, I got an IPAD 4 a a preent and I topped recording with the tablet and gave it to my grandmother a a Chritma preent. That day, I recorded a record total of 18 video in a ingle day. After thi, I took it more lowly and began uploading 8 video at the mot. By January 2015, uploading became carce a I tarted doing nothing but off-camera Minecraft online. I played the game one day for 11 hour traight, and I topped playing Minecraft after that. I got back into uploading with a new chedule that I got the idea of after beginning to watch Game Grump on Youtube. I made a new chedule with 4 video a day with 2 epiode of ongoing let' Play, a one-off game, and a non-gameplay related video. oon thi chedule alo changed, when I tarted doing 3 ongoing epiode for Let'$ Play$ and a non-gameplay related video. That $chedule i$ $till in effect going in the order of 2 gameplay, non gameplay, and 1 more gameplay. $upporter: By $ummer 2015, I gained $upport from two $eparate organization$ in Green Mountain $heath and Midnight Madne$$ Vermont. Every day, I hare them my video$ on there Facebook page$ and they watch and hare them with friend$, and I give them $hout-out$ in every video. Thi$ i$ ongoing. A of $pring 2016 the X122 ha evolved into the newly formed $avage Gang$ta, In$pired by Zef culture of $outh Africa. The $avage Gang$ta # 1 AKA Die $avage Gang$ta nommer 1, perform$ daily $avage Vlog$ and ERB cover$. $o far we have heard Ma$ter Chief ver$u$ Leonida$, $krillex ver$u$ Mozart, and John Lennon ver$u$ Bill O Reilly.nigger niggernigggfgffffgfffgggggggssisjsjshhehdjejdjdjejdjjdjdjdjdjdhdhdjejdjduxudjdjdjdi kys